Different Dimension Savior
by Belias Gigos
Summary: With war on the horizon. Shepard finds a mystery she can't begin to understand. Takes place in ME1 to early ME2. Rated T due to suggestive themes and language.
1. The Awakening

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE MASS EFFECT FRANCHISE, BIOWARE LEGALLY OWNS ALL CHARACTERS FEATURED **(except Kaleb) **ENJOY READING!**

Different Dimension Savior

Book 1

It was dark due to a planet putting out the sun; _it's always dark here in space. _Kaleb was still rolling in his head the events that happened this morning. Let's look back a couple of day's. Well it's a less cheery site. We see Kaleb being surrounded by a couple of nasty looking kids.

"You shouldn't have squealed Kaleb!" it seemed that the tallest boy was saying. He was about six feet tall with short black hair and a jeans jacket. With, shocker here! Jeans.

"Why Jack? It looked like Cody was hit by a bus! I mean really! You need to be a little bit less violent!" with quick movement, Jack back handed Kaleb,

"Don't talk back Kaleb! Learn your place before we beat you!" Kaleb slowly got up from the ground, with him getting up another boy wearing a tank top, and jeans kicked him back down, "We told you Kaleb! Now stay on the ground or we'll beat you," immediately a bolt of lightning hit Kaleb, he felt hot. Then immediately cold… _Where am I? _

_It's dark… extremely dark…_

_You're in a slip space. A point between the current space you inhabit, and the space you are going to._

_But why am I here… am I supposed to save someone?_

_This is all I can tell you… your name is Arthur. You are supposed to help Commander Julias-_

_Shepard? Like that game mass effect… then… I know exactly what's going to happen!_

_But know this. To travel to a new Space, a life must be exchanged,_

In a flash of white Kaleb found himself sitting on the floor.

"Hey, kid get up," immediately Kaleb, now Arthur, looked up to find a turian looking down on him, "I said go kid, we got business," Arthur was now looking around, and it seemed to look like an alley. Wait. AN ALLEY? He looked around and, hoping to find a gun, found nothing, "Here if I give you your gun will you leave?" Arthur looked back up the turian,

"Yes, sir… but may I have my gun first?" with the turian giving him his gun he immediately sprang into action, hoping for that fireman throw thing, he grabbed the turian by the waist, or something, whatever it is, and tossed him strait into a wall. _Yes and my gun is… a friggin Predator pistol… glorious_. And after Arthur tossed the turian into a wall, his goons showed up, _ok, there just characters in a game, they aren't living, breathing people, _and with him repeating this in his head he let loose what felt like 12 shots. _Are they dead?_ He opened his eyes to find two corpses, one on there back and the other with a hole in his visor. After seeing this he immediately threw up all over the floor, and some of his own shoe… _ok… ok…wait! Two? _Immediately Arthur turned around to find the turian rubbing what he thought was his nose,

"Your more trouble then I thought you would be," immediately he pulled out a pistol and his head was shot clean off his shoulders, maybe not cleanly but… it was a shotgun is all that Arthur cared about right before he passed out.

Shepard POV

We were coming up where fist told us the quarian would be, but when we heard gunshots, and lots of them we ran immediately to were they were coming from. And what we found I almost couldn't understand. Me, Garrus, and Wrex, were scratching our heads wondering what happened. We walked up and found the quarian, along with a turian without his head, and two dead salarians. Plus a kid that looked like he has been puking.

"What happened here miss?"

"Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya," this was the person that Fist told us we would meet, but the kid. It looked like the kid was thrown under a bus.

"Do you know who this person is Miss Rayya?" I looked back down at the kid, who looked like he was going to puke again.

"No… but he killed my contacts so… that means he works for Saren," she pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the unconscious child.

"No Tali. The men he killed… and puked all over… were Saren's agents, not him," the kid opened his eyes a little,

"My name… Arthur…" the kid then tried to get up, but he must have broken his arm from firing his gun, and slipped face first into his own vomit.

"This kid needs help Shepard,"

"let him rot… the kid needs to learn how to fight without hurting himself," while Garrus and Wrex got into a debate about saving Arthur, which I bet all of you would love to hear about but wont, Shepard was calling the ship,

"Ashley,"

"Yes Skipper?"

"We need you to come and pick up a wounded kid," you could easily hear Ashley laughing in the background,

"Why Shepard?"

"Because of the favor you owe me! Now get over here!" with that Shepard ended the communications with Ashley,

"We should wait till Ash get's here," said Garrus ignoring Wrex for a moment,

"I agree, Garrus, you wait here why we go expose Saren." With that Shepard took off.

Unknown POV

_The child has hurt himself too greatly, he needs proper help! _Said Des Maux, _we must send that brilliant idea to Chakwas… _The only manifested creature there was Arthur. And even he looked like a blob of black goo.

"Why am I here again? Does this mean I died?" with that question Lord Grimke stepped forward. Or at least it looked that way,

_No child. The fact is that your body in that realm needs help. And so we decided upon something that will benefit you._

_Extremely, benefit you_, with that I have entered the scene. _These are dark times Kaleb. You need our help to fulfill your destiny. Are you willing to let us help?_

"Sure… I guess, but what are you going to do,"

_Child. You need not be afraid. But remember this single word. Shakahome. _And with that the child instantly traveled back to his space. _He needs to remember all… but he may find it difficult to._

_I agree. And thus. He may become even more powerful than us. _Said Lord Grimke, _he may even try to overthrow us._

_If that may be so Grimke, the child will do what he wills. Send the schematics to Chakwas. Along with the head engineer. They both need to help._ With that I went back to the throne and sat down,

_One more thing. Be more careful about your appearance Bartolommeo. _While Grimke said that the entity leaned forward to reveal a face similar to Kaleb's. The same except for the beard. And two scars that lead almost parallel to each other. Glowing with a red substance.

_I will Grimke. I will._


	2. Chilling Out

I woke up in what seemed to be the Normandy's med-bay. I looked to the left and saw Dr. Chakwas looking over something on a datapad and saw a picture of me… but with blue eyes and bright blond hair. And then I looked to the right… and… What in the hell happened to my arm! I tried to move my arm and then it came to me… my life in this universe is as a cyborg! Whooopeee!

"Oh my, it seems our guest is awake." I looked at Dr. Chakwas and found she was looking elsewhere. I followed her line of sight and found a slightly tanned women standing there. Her bright green eyes reminded me of a creeper in mincraft! It was so funny; I couldn't stop myself from giggling, "and he has a since of humor? Doc are you sure you didn't mess with his mind while hooking that thing up to him?" I was partially offended and confused. Who was this first of all? Second, what thing… I thought I was a cyborg!

"I have a name you now… it's Arthur," she looked like she was just socked,

"I think I did mess with his mind somewhat commander. His IQ went up by two-hundred points! And his brain's capacity is astronomical!" wait… IQ… Brain capacity… urgh! I just gave myself a damned headache!

"So… he's a natural biotic with a robot arm… and he's a genius," ok I just have to say something to keep me sane here,

"So… I'm a natural biotic? A genius? And I got a robot arm!" I looked at it and… It looked like an armored gauntlet from halo… reaching all the way up to my shoulder… with red stuff going through it. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED WHILE I WAS NAPPING! I mean… "Why… just… What in the hell did you do to me?"

"Your entire arm was broken twice, once while you were firing, the other was when Ashley and Garrus dropped you on the bed," I swear I'm going to beat both of them! "Anyways your arm is outfitted with an awesome attachment,"

"a-a—and what is it?" I asked just now realizing that the red stuff was my blood… or something else…

"A grenade launcher and that red stuff are nano bots." I passed out again. Next thing I know I'm hearing Shepard speak,

"When he wakes up send him to the third floor for target practice,"

THREE HOURS LATER!

"So far we know you're a biotic, and all you know how to use is a pistol," I interrupted before she could criticize my training,

"I also can shoot a sniper, a shotgun, and an assault rifle! So haw!" I think I pissed her off…

"And yet Ashley, I, and Garrus are all going to go to Feros to rescue that colony… and you need to be ready to help them!" I'll give her that. Wait… I remember a single word from me being in that stupid slip space… what was it… Shaka something… "Are you even paying attention Arthur?"

"Shaka… Shaka hmm… what was it…" she then grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me up to hell!

"Wake the hell up Arthur," I GOT IT!

"Shakahome!" while I was saying this my arm started glowing red more towards the hand, and then it grew a little ball of energy, "Holy living mother of… Damn this is cool!" Shepard immediately dropped me. Owww. I got a lump on my ass because of her now! And now we see what this puppy can do! I put it in the position like… I don't know what it's called; it's that thing Goku does from Dragon Ball Z. anyways that wasn't the smartest idea! I burned my other hand! "OWWWW! Fuuuck it burns!" and then, I shot it! It bounced of the Mako and landed strait into Garrus' thingy that he's always working on!

"What in the hell did you do that… how in the hell DID you do that?" Garrus, Wrex, Ashley and Tali surrounded me. You know that feeling when you know everyone's looking at you. Multiply that by 20, and after that you get me puking up.

"He can't even do… whatever the hell that was, without puking! Weakling." Ugh! Another head ache! All I heard after that was a crate falling and Wrex struggling to put it back up.

"Arthur make yourself useful and help Wrex!" I ran straight over and before I even reached there it shot straight up! Wrex looked relieved. "Well… this is odd,"

"The ships haunted! Ha-ha!" I was laughing when Garrus walked over to me,

"You need to be a lot more careful with that arm of yours," well…

"Maybe you should be more careful when carrying me!" if Shepard wasn't there me and Garrus would have gotten into a fist fight.

"Enough you two! Arthur, you're going to help Garrus fix his computer, Garrus… You help Arthur learn how to use an assault rifle, properly," damn… she's like a diplomatic person with guns… or something else…

"Fine Shepard. Arthur get over here." While I was helping Garrus I heard Joker's voice over the intercom

"Shepard, were approaching Feros. We'll be there in three minutes," great I'm not even done helping Garrus! I leaned up against the Mako and… this is weird when I got up I put my arm on the Mako, and red lines started showing up on it! I instantly darted away,

"Arthur! Get over here and help," The red lines were growing and… all I did was point at it, "What Arthur! The… what did you do to the Mako!" I was… waiting… then, with the red lines still growing, I felt the nano bots creeping up my neck to my ear. And… it grew into a visor it had all sorts of weird characters symbols and such, but one word stuck out. 'Activate M-764,' "Arthur, what's wrong?" as soon as the visor grew attached I instantly retracted… I wish I wasn't this weird in this dimension all the time… "Arthur, you need to… stop doing whatever you're doing…"

"I agree completely Garrus," oh yeah! I need to talk to the quartermaster about my armor, "Garrus, I need to go real fast,"

"Ok… but don't take too long," long story short I asked the quarter man for armor… and I realized. I don't have any credits.

"So I have to get credits… Can you just give me free armor or something?"

"No sir, I charge for armor…" I am fucked if I go… Hmm… maybe my arm can

"Were here commander," fuck.


	3. Lap Dog

CHAPTER 3

"Arthur, why don't you have any armor?"

"I need money, that's why," gosh, I'm a poor inter-dimensional kid… you answer this! Where am I supposed to get money?

"Arthur, your job is to go and help all the civilians ok?"

"Yeh? I'll help 'em, trust me," I just hope that the makeshift shield generator Tali made helps me.

"Arthur, do you need a team?" the commander just kept bugging me over this,

"Ugh, no commander I move faster by my lonesome," let's hope I actually know how to use this damn arm effectively,

We finally made it to the colony, and everything was different! The guy that told us to meet the colony's leader wasn't there! Instead an armed guard stood there, his, or her armor looked, fancy! It had that standard M7 helmet with the breather and the rest, was heavy lookin' armor, "are you Commander Shepard?" this, was definitely a guy. A kid that couldn't be any older then me! Probably 17, or 19, can't be older than 21 though.

"Yes, and you are," the kid was reaching for something on his back, and then I realized it! It wasn't an M7 breather helmet! It was a HAZOP helmet! And at this, I decided to intervene!

"Shepard! There's Geth! Right over there," with me saying that I tackled the kid to the ground, "What's your tag Spartan," I asked in a hushed voice. He barely heard me due to the firefight that ensued.

He looked bewildered that I knew what he was, "What authority do you have asking me questions?" the kid still didn't get it!

"WHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIRE FIGHT!" in a more hushed voice I added, "Do you have Cortana with you Noble 7?" the kid looked even more bewildered,

"I'm not Noble 7, I'm a new Spartan," _oh crap! _A Geth then jumped up behind me, and I put my hand on him. The same thing that happened to the Mako happened to the Geth, but instead of seeing something I heard a voice, _Free me, free my friends, _and this kept going in my head,

"Spartan, take this rifle and cover me, live ammo!" the Spartan did as I said, but his back. It wasn't Cortana. I took it off his back while he was firing, the same red things happened. But it wasn't her. The visor came up and showed images, flashing by extremely fast; it looked like earth, the covenant, Reapers? It didn't make any damn sense! Then. Another Spartan, it looked like Master Chief, _Kross, I need you to go through that portal. It's the only way to stop it. I'll be rig- _the Spartans helmet then fell off, the images then got fuzzier,

"Arthur, are you ok," the images then grew back to a slightly blonde person the same green eyes, but this time I actually found a scar. Two, actually; one crossed strait between her left eye, and the other was just a slight scar that cut into her lip. Ugh… I got up groggily and almost fell. I noticed that I still held onto the Capsule… but it was different from last time. It's white still… but now there are red lines. Everywhere. And the Spartan that was there was no longer a Spartan. But someone new, the guy… or girl in this case, had a type of auburn hair, tanned with bright blonde streaks, a wind beater, and jeans. I think she was even wearing Nike's, but well get into that later.

"Yeah skipper I'm ok," I was still wondering who this girl was but that can wait, "What about the girl?" the girl looked startled at me mentioning her,

"I was the colonies doctor, and I was told that somebody needed help," Oi… I forgot the Geth are causing bad luck for everyone.

_Everyone including you smart ass! _I instantly darted up, but to someone else… I must have seen a ghost. _Maybe instead of looking like a retard, you get up. You almost broke me!_ I looked back at the them, and they looked just as startled as me, _No shit, now get up Arthur. The girl's name is Halsey, she's just a medic. But she's been keeping me safe. Now it's your turn. _Ok… this voice is as annoying as hell.

"Ok. Well now that you seem better, Miss?" now Shepard's asking questions. Urgh…

"I'm Doctor Halsey… let's just hope that he's alright Shepard," well. It's nice that now I have this girl looking out for me.

"Excuse me doc. But what's your first name?" I just had to ask.

"It's Angel." This next part is boring. She just examines my un-robotic arm, anyways, me, Shepard, Ashley, Garrus, and Angel all head towards the chief… I really wish I could just skip ahead and talk about all the Geth ass whooping' we did, but I can't… so there… but while they were talking. I might as well talk to angel… because, Shepard is right. I would be slaughtered if I didn't have a buddy to cover me.

"Angel. It looks like me and Shepard are splitting up. I was wondering if," she cut me off before I could even finish

"Yes! I mean, I would be happy to go." Great! Right then the Geth showed up, it was just a couple of shock troopers, which Shepard just shot a couple of quick assault rifle bursts in while I hid in a corner. Ok come on. If you were stuck here you would do the same thing.

"Well. That takes care of that," I said while I was crawling out of my hiding spot.

"And yet I don't feel like this was an actual assault," Shepard, always the one to point out the obvious.

"Shepard, I say we move quickly, the faster our counter attack on their ship the better," I sounded brave. Even to myself!

"He's right. Arthur, go find out what type of problems the colony is having, the rest of us will be heading towards the ship," Oi… I seriously wish I wasn't the lap dog. Well… with Shepard heading towards the ship, I might as well get started on my part. Salvaging, hunting. And fixing water pipes.


	4. Oi It's Monday!

**Why do the Geth insist on attacking our colonies? I swear that if the Geth had a queen. She would be slaughtered! I walked up to the guards at the front of the colony,**

"**Sir's do you know anybody that needs help?" the men looked at me, one looked like he wasn't even paying attention to me, the other looked back at me, **

"**Well, the girl over there at the pipes needs help with the water, that girl with the power," I already knew that, plus they need food, "and we sent a new recruit to go turn on the water. But we haven't heard of him in a while." At hearing this I could feel Angel stiffen. Like she was about run forever,**

"**Did you send Brandon?" the soldier that replied to me looked startled as she said this, "DID YOU SEND BRANDON!" Oi… I hate Monday's.**

"**Yes ma'am… we sent him two days ago," damn it! Now I gotta find this kid! "Maybe you and this sir here can go. Talk to that representative for Expat, maybe he can give you armor," Urkh! **

"**I don't need armor but thanks for your worrying!" at that, I stormed off, "Angel, I got a shotgun and an assault rifle, which one can you use?" she looked at me bewildered,**

"**I don't know how to use guns, only a pistol," great. Well, might as well test my new arm out, **

"**Ok, let's get moving," with us hot on our way to go help the colony; I felt a nagging feeling at the back of my head. **

_**Maybe next time you should fucking remember me! **_**Oi… I forgot the capsule!**

"**Angel, I gotta go grab something real fast," she came with me while I was running,**

"**Me too, I forgot to put on some armor," we neared the colonies entrance, and it seemed to me that the Thorian was already attempting to control me. How I noticed this is when I reached for the capsule, I stopped. And reached for it again, and got it. **

_**Wow. A psycho-kinetic kid couldn't even resist the Thorian! **_**And why did I even come back here for this? **_**Because I'm the only thing keeping the Thorian's mind control on you away. **_**What about Angel, and Brandon? **_**Well, Angel and Brandon can still be cured. Or as long as they remain near you until you destroy the Thorian. Or Shepard, either will do. But I think I know a way to help you! **_**While it was saying this, a little compartment opened up on my arm, **_**Enter me in there and I'll help. If not then you gotta lug me until the Thorian's dead. **_**Well… I did as he said, and it felt kind of funny. The little nano-bots seemed to be acting. A lot faster. And soon I realized I was looking through the same visor when I touched the Mako. Also I felt heavier,**

"**Nice armor Arthur," I turned around… and… ok reality check! Since when did the armor in Mass Effect show… like wow… cannot honestly…**

"**Wow," **_**Enough of the drool fest Arthur, Let's get going, **_**and we were off. I wish I could get a good enough look at my armor before we left,**

"**Joker to shore party, come in shore party," we barely reached the stairs and… shit I gotta go get Brandon,**

"**Come in Joker, this is Arthur," he sounded relieved,**

"**Finally, the colonists are freaking out over here," I already knew what was going on… I gotta find Brandon! "Shore party?" **

"**Ok… lock down the ship, now. Shepard is out of contacting range," I then lost communications with Joker, **

"**What are those things Arthur," I looked up to see two Geth stalker's stuck in some type of Stasis,**

_**I didn't do that, did you do that? **_**Can I? "I think I did that!" I have no clue,**

"**You didn't do that Arthur, I did," I looked down the steps, and found a man with a scar down his left eye. Like straight down his eye. He was also wearing Amplifier plates on his shoulders and a chest plate with some weird markings on him. The rest were regulation M7 armor, **

"**Brandon!" and with that Angel ran down to him… I honestly wish that all of my experiences here aren't that odd…**


	5. Orion and the Thorian

**"Arthur, long time no see," I honestly have no clue what in the hell he's talking about, "Why don't you give your uncle a hug?" what in the fuck? Uncle! "Wow… you don't remember your own uncle?" **

**"Fucking shit…" gotta come up with a good excuse! "I have amnesia," I knew excuses were good… but not this good,**

**"Really? Hmm… might as well remind you, what's your last name?" crap,**

**"Umm… I have no clue,"**

**"Tavish, Arthur Kai Tavish," hum… I like this name a lot! And now the moaning of the creepers… glorious,**

**"Well, uncle Brandon, we gotta go," and the moaning gets closer, "Now uncle!" it seemed he didn't have much of a choice the creepers were upon us, Brandon threw a Singularity at the first one he saw, I tried to use Shakahome but it seemed instead of a ball, a flame shot strait out of my hand, "Crap! This is cool," _Welcome, _Angel, not knowing what to do, let loose two shells that broke through my shields, she honestly needs to learn how to fire, but this doesn't matter, I put my leg in between a creeper's and planted my elbow straight into his back which split him in two, but with one, two more attack us! _I'm going to take over now Arthur _WHAT!**

**Orion's POV**

** _Finally, it's my turn! _With that what used to be Arthur now transformed into a red being, pure red, and it also has a Scythe _Yes! A little bit weaker then I remember though, _**

** "Arthur!" Brandon seemed tooken aback, ah… I have this effect on the weak, well… Their souls are mine now _'NO!' what! How can you retain your individual feelings! 'Because this is my body! And now you will save them!' why do I have to listen to you! 'My body my rules!' ugh! Fine_**

******"I will help, not hinder," ugh! I hate that kid, and with swift movements I slash the first creeper, and with one swing of my scythe, the rest fell to their knees… or at least what I think was their knees… hmm…**

** "Arthur!" ugh! _'Now I want my body back, and that cool ass scythe!' no… I'll give you neither, _while we were arguing, Arthur's uncle threw a stasis field at me; _'Now it's my turn… and that scythe is mine!' fuck off! _And with that I faded back into his arm… _I seriously hate that kid…_**

** Arthur's POV**

** "Arthur, are you ok?" my head's killing me, **

** "Uncle? Get out of my face please," again he looked like he was shot,**

** "Arthur!" Is that Shepard? **

** "Uncle! You did not see anything that happened,"**

** "Why?" I charged up a Shakahome, and aimed it at his face, **

** "This is why," Shepard then came running down the steps, "Shepard? How did you find me?"**

** "Tali's shield generator also works as a tracking device. She also warned me when your shields went down," damn you Tali… "She also said a rise in your biotic powers happened just a minute ago," she pointed to Brandon, "Who is he?"**

** "My uncle, Uncle Brandon-"he stood up and saluted Shepard,**

** "Commander, I am Lieutenant Brandon 'Bob' Tavish, an ex-member of the Alliance Military, Current 2nd Lieutenant of the Mist Falcon Militia Services, Sir," wow… I should probably remember that,**

** "What's a Lieutenant of the MFMS doing here?" wow… they must be famous, and Shepard must know them, because Garrus asked the question,**

** "Because the Alliance asked them to stay here in secret," Shepard is… Brilliant! "And how I know this is the Chief of your ship is an ex-member of the Red's," Oi… too much, I then got up, **

** "Soooo… what are we gonna do Shepard?"**

** "We're going to go kill a super advanced plant," _It's the Thorian Arthur,_ urk… **

** "Well it's time to go kill a plant. Who packed some bug spray!" ha!**

** "Shepard, if I may, can I come with you?" Shepard didn't seem to think much on this subject,**

** "Yes you may Brandon, and this young lady is?" she said, pointing to Angel, **

** "This is a novice medic for the MFMS,"**

** "Then she may stay, and Arthur, are you part of the MFMS?" I have no clue if I am or not,**

** "He's not mam, if anything he's a civilian," thank you Brandon! **

** "Ok, we need to get moving, shoot anything that moves," I was appalled by Shepard's renegade actions, **

** "We can't do that Shepard, that means that this entire colony would… vanish!" I can't believe this!**

** "We can and we will," I've had enough of this bullshit!**

** "WE WON'T DO THIS!" **

** "Look, I'm in command here! Not you!" I grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her up against a wall, **

** "Not anymore you aren't!" _If you want to just constrict her, I can help! _What do I do then? _Umm… Say 'Bind' smart one, your powers work by words, _Fine! "Bind," and with that, six bars rose out of my arm, and connected Shepard to the wall, **

** "What did you do Arthur," well… **

** "I'm in command now Garrus, it's either your with me, or against me," It seemed Garrus did not like the idea, Ashley seemed like she didn't even care,**

** "I'm with Arthur, Garrus," nice! "You should do the same," I honestly thought Ashley was evil. I guess you can't judge a book by their cover! **

** "Ashley? Why!" **

** "Why ask why Shepard, You want this colony to die. And I won't let you kill it! Bind!" The same 6 bars popped out of my arm and bound Garrus to the wall across from Shepard, "I'm sorry Shepard, Ashley, cover them until we come back," with that me, Brandon, and Angel went to go clear out the Creepers, _And you want to use my Scythe don't you? _Sorta, _I won't let you use my scythe, but you can use the sword that's programmed into your arm, _how? _Duh! Say 'Sol Blade' _Ok… "Sol Blade," and with that a Katana appeared in my right arm, nice. We approached the first group of Creepers and they didn't even get up, **

** "What are these things Lieutenant?" **

** "There Thorian Creepers. Probably Prothean, knowing how old the Thorian is," nice, he knew more than I do about this game, "But how do we not kill the colonists?" _The Sol Blade doesn't kill, but cures is what it does Arthur, _**

** "I'm gonna cut them with this Katana," Brandon and Angel just looked with wide saucer like eyes, "It's gonna cure there mind control, trust me," I took cover just behind the wall were those first 2 colonists were, they started shooting, and I don't know if my shields recharged, and I don't want to find out, "Brandon, put a Barrier around me real fast, and hold it until I say let go," he nodded, and did as I asked, next up I ran to were the colonists were and gave a quick horizontal slash, they both fell, and showed no signs of being sliced in half, **

** "Ok, Arthur next time don't give me a panic attack,"**

** "I'll take that into consideration uncle, but now, we have to save those colonists," _I may have a solution Arthur, _Shoot, _I'm going to give you some advanced combat armor from 2679, _Why? _If you're dead then I can't take control of your body! _Good point, let's do it! My body shifted, and changed. I felt myself grow buffer, and taller. Instead of being a five foot six nobody, I'm now 6 foot 5! And my arm, the nanobots just creeped over my body making armor. It felt like latex, and I could move my body a lot more, and I felt powerful! _It's just the coating. The real armor will become available as you get stronger… _**

** "Wow… That is some awesome armor," then the helmet grew attached… It had the N7 breather on it, but the visor for the helmet wasn't there. There was only my visor, and another visor. "Ok, that suit looks awesome," ok, time to go kill some creeper's, I ran down the stairs to were the other creepers were. And they still didn't get up! I rushed toward the colonist's and they were extremely frantic, wondering why the Thorian wasn't defending them. I slashed at least four people. They dropped like flies, I ran towards the other colonists and that stupid shopkeeper. They dropped again. And those creepers still won't get up! _I have a bad feeling about this Arthur, _Naw! Ya think? _I'm gonna help a little more, if you focus on one thing long enough, you can move it! _Psycho-Kinetic powers? Really! Might as well make me invincible! _What's the fun in that! _I focused on the barrier that a colonist was hiding behind. Little blue sparks flew around it and I lifted the barricade! **

** "Brandon! Throw a stasis over that colonist!" he followed my order's and threw a stasis over him, when he did that I tried to throw the barricade, but it didn't work so well. I chucked it, but it hit the freighter that was over the Thorian's chamber. I walked over to the crane controls, but couldn't make neither hide nor hair of that thing, _just touch it, smart one! _Oh right, I touched it and the crane lifted the freighter. After that Fai Dan came up, saying his normal thing, and with that I could hear Shepard firing at the creepers. I honestly didn't want to see Fai Dan die sooo… "Bind!" he was chained up on the floor, "Brandon relieve Fai Dan of his weapon, Angel let's go!"**

** Shepard's POV**

** "That brat is gonna get what's coming to him," I was pissed, that brat is gonna get himself killed, **

** "Look on the bright side Shepard; at least we know he's with an experienced soldier," **

** "Damn it Ashley I don't care!" we finished of the last of the creeper's and found Fai Dan in the same chains Arthur put us in! **

** "Garrus, forget Fai Dan, we gotta go take care of the Thorian,**

** Arthur's POV**

** "I hate stairs; they always put me on edge!" _Tsk Arthur! You should know better than to hate! _Shut the hell up Orion! Let's just finish this! "Brandon, Angel stay here. I'll go take care of the plant,"**

** "Your right we'll meet up with Shepard," I kept walking _and you fell down a chasm! I'm sorry, just felt- _Shut up! I walked up to the Thorian. It's a lot bigger than I expected. While I was walking up the asari clone popped out**

** "The old growth demand's you be in awe," let's see, _Wait! Let me take over, trust me! _Why? _Because I know who this is! _Fine, but only for a little! The transformation was instant,**

** Orion's POV**

** "Old Growth, it is I… Orion, lord of destruction and chaos. Please take pity on my group m'lord," Let's hope that works,**

** "The old growth knows you. You helped betray the Protheans to help us. We will leave, if you help," urk... damn it! **

** "No, Growth, I will destroy you instead," I grew to the size of a Thresher maw, and grabbed the plant,**

** "Why do you betray us Orion?" **

** "I've heard enough… of… THIS!" I ripped the plant from its root's and tossed it down, "This is why I hate plants.**

** Shepard's POV**

**"Commander, we found Arthur unconscious on the floor," what? **

**"But where's the Thorian?" **

**"We don't know commander, but we need to get back to the ship," **

**"No Ashley, this kid is a traitor, Lieutenant, take Arthur back to your base," **

**"Yes'm." I hate that kid.**


End file.
